Ubbidienza
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Karena Squalo bersumpah untuk terus setia mengikuti Xanxus. Tanpa membantah, tanpa meminta pamrih. XS.


**Title: **Ubbidienza

**Genre: **Friendship

**Rating: **T, untuk kata-kata kasar

**Characters/Pairings: **Xanxus, Squalo S., Xanxus/Squalo

**Summary: **Karena Squalo bersumpah untuk terus setia mengikuti Xanxus. Tanpa membantah, tanpa meminta pamrih. XS.

**Prompt: **XanxusSqualo - in death - "You're late, scum!"..."Well, sorry!"

**Dedicated to: **tasyatazzu a.k.a. budota. Happy belated birthday :)

****Warnings: ****possible OOC-ness, possible typo, chara death?

**Status: **unbetaed

**Disclaimer: **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira, si fujoshi tersembunyi (?)

.

.

.

"_Vooooiii! Farsi da parte!_ [1]"

Teriakan pemuda dengan rambut putih keperakan itu mengagetkan para pejalan kaki yang memadati trotoar. Secara spontan mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan bergerak ke samping, membuka jalan agar ia dapat terus berlari menembus lautan manusia. Napasnya terengah dan kakinya mulai kelelahan membawanya berlari, tapi ia membulatkan tekad untuk tidak berhenti.

Karena ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang itu.

Ketika akhirnya Squalo keluar dari kumpulan pejalan kaki dan tiba di dekat air mancur yang terletak di tengah jalan, ia memperlambat larinya dan menyeringai senang saat menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui berada di sana.

"Xanxus!"

Xanxus, pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri memunggungi Squalo, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara. Sepertinya tadinya ia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Squalo menghela napas, lega karena ia tiba tepat sebelum Xanxus benar-benar pergi.

"Kau terlambat," lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendengus setelah Squalo berdiri di dekatnya.

"Maaf, jalanannya macet, jadi—UGH!"

Kalimat Squalo terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Xanxus menendang perutnya, hingga pemilik rambut keperakan itu terjengkang jatuh. Mengerang pelan, Squalo mendongak, menatap Xanxus dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Jika kau serius ingin menjadi pengikutku, maka jangan berani-berani membuat alasan untuk membenarkan keterlambatanmu, sampah."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Xanxus membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan area tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Squalo, yang sadar bahwa ia benar-benar akan ditinggal, segera bangkit berdiri setelah merasa baikan dan mengejar sosok junjungannya itu. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

.

.

.

Menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya, Xanxus melepas kancing kemejanya, membiarkan bagian atas tubuhnya terekspos pada udara kamarnya yang dingin. Ia mengerling ke salah satu sudut kamarnya, di mana kotak-kotak berbagai ukuran dibungkus dengan kertas kado dan pita berbagai warna. Beberapa dari kotak-kotak itu disertai kartu ucapan, yang rata-rata mengucapkan salam yang sama: _buon compleanno_.

Ya, tumpukan itu adalah hadiah-hadiah dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya—keluarga, kolega, dan juga anak buahnya. Ia bisa menebak mayoritas isi kotak-kotak itu adalah minuman keras yang mahal, atau pakaian yang dibuat oleh perancang kelas wahid. Tipikal sekali.

Mendekati tumpukan itu, ia mengecek satu persatu nama pengirim yang melekat pada tiap kotak. Ketika ia tidak bisa menemukan nama yang ia cari, Xanxus mendecak dan hendak langsung pergi tidur. Hanya saja, ia berhenti saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan sedikit kasar.

"_Voi_, Xanxus! Kau masih bangun?"

Suara yang familiar.

Xanxus tidak perlu menyahut, karena ia hapal kebiasaan Squalo. Setelah suara ketukan berhenti, pintu mengayun terbuka dan Squalo menyelip masuk. Jas hitam—yang merupakan bagian dari seragam formal para anggota Varia—yang biasa dikenakan Squalo tampaknya telah ia tanggalkan semenjak tiba di Italia, digunakan untuk menyelimuti sesuatu yang saat ini dibawa oleh sang _Rain Officer_. Akibatnya, sekujur tubuh Squalo basah kuyup, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu _boots_.

Melintasi ruangan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Squalo kini berdiri di depan Xanxus. Tidak memedulikan fakta bahwa ia, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, sudah membuat lantai kamar sang bos kotor oleh air hujan dan bekas tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Seharusnya kau menyahut saat kupanggil tadi, brengsek!"

"Berisik. Cepat katakan urusanmu dan keluar."

Ahli pedang terbaik Varia itu mendecak jengkel. Segera ia sodorkan benda yang terbungkus oleh jaket Varia-nya. Ketika gerakannya itu hanya dibalas dengan kerutan dahi, Squalo menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka gulungan, membiarkan Xanxus melihat apa yang dilindungi oleh kain itu.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebotol Starka [2].

"Selamat ulang tahun, hei, bos brengsek."

Mata Xanxus, yang tadinya tertuju pada botol yang kini telah berada di tangannya, beralih menatap Squalo. Ada cengiran di wajah pria dengan surai keperakan itu.

"Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?" Squalo membetulkan poninya, yang basah oleh air hujan, agar tidak menutupi pandangannya. "Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi sialan yang kau berikan itu, tahu. Tadinya ingin membelikanmu Stolichnaya [3], tapi yang tersisa hanya yang kualitasnya rendah saja, jadi—!"

"Kau terlambat."

"Haa?"

Dengan kerlingan matanya, Xanxus mengarahkan Squalo untuk melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di dekat lemari. Jelas terpampang di sana bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat dua menit. Tanggal 10 Oktober sudah berlalu.

Squalo _jawsdrop_.

Xanxus membalikkan badan, menyeringai tipis.

Karena sesungguhnya kedatangan Squalo dan penyerahan hadiah berlangsung sebelum jarum menit berpindah dari angka 12, meskipun ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' meluncur dari mulut pria yang lebih muda itu saat jarum menit menunjuk ke menit pertama.

Xanxus tahu tentang hal itu, dan ia senang memanfaatkannya untuk mengisengi anak buah—yang bisa dikatakan sebagai—kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat, sampah."

Squalo tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Xanxus, di atas sebuah batu besar yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari markas Varia. Si rambut perak menyerahkan sebotol anggur Lorraine kepada bosnya, yang diterima dengan suka cita. Ia menunggu hingga Xanxus membuka tutup botol dan menengak sebagian isinya, baru memulai pembicaraan.

"Voi, lukamu bagaimana?"

"Hmph. Sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, sebaiknya kau perhatikan keadaan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, hiu bodoh."

Mengerang pelan, Squalo tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Tubuhnya penuh perban dan plester di sana-sini, menutupi luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungan terakhirnya melawan Zakuro. Yang paling ia kesalkan adalah fakta bahwa lengan prostetiknya—yang dilengkapi dengan pedang—belum diganti hingga saat ini, sehingga ia terpaksa tidak dapat memotong apapun jika ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Mendesah sekali lagi, ia mengerling ke arah Xanxus, dan sedikit kaget ketika melihat lelaki pembosan itu tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?"

Xanxus tetap diam, tidak memiliki minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Squalo, meski tangannya bergerak seperti akan meraih si ahli pedang. Squalo, yang bisa menduga kelakuan Xanxus, refleks menjauhkan rambutnya agar tidak dijambak. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka tangan Xanxus hanya meraih poni Squalo yang kelewat panjang, membiarkan helai-helai keperakan halus itu berada di antara jari-jarinya yang besar dan kasar.

"Kau masih ingat janjimu?"

Pemilik _animal box_ berbentuk hiu itu mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar pertanyaan Xanxus, sebelum ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik, membentuk seringai lebar. "Voi, pertanyaan macam apa itu, hah? Tentu saja aku ingat, bos idiot!"

"Dan apakah akan kau tepati?"

"Tentu! Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku berada di sini sekarang?"

"_Per l'eternità_ [4]?"

Squalo mengerutkan dahinya. "Voi, kau terdengar seperti perempuan yang sedang galau karena kekasihmu tidak kunjung mengucapkan kata 'cinta' padamu."

Komentar yang tidak perlu itu membuat Squalo menerima hadiah berupa jambakan, memaksa sang ahli pedang mengerang kesakitan.

"Tidak usah marah-marah, brengsek!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, hiu brengsek. Jawab pertanyaanku, sekarang!"

"Ya, ya! Tapi jangan tarik rambutku keras-keras, bedebah!

Squalo mendesah lega saat dirasakannya kekuatan jambakan Xanxus mulai berkurang. Ada sedikit seringai jenaka saat ia mendongak untuk menatap lurus mata lelaki berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"_Ti seguirò per tutta la vita e oltre. Qualunque cosa succeda._ [5]"

.

.

.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Gelap yang tak berujung.

_Heck_, Squalo bahkan tak yakin bahwa tempat ini memiliki ujung.

Meskipun begitu, Squalo tetap berjalan lurus di dalam kegelapan tanpa batas ini. Entah mengapa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya di depan sana, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk terus melangkah maju, dan intuisinya berkata bahwa ia akan menemukan sesuatu jika ia tetap berjalan lurus.

Dan nyatanya, keduanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Di sana, di ujung yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan beberapa langkah lagi, berdiri Xanxus seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Tegap dan gagah, mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa, tentu saja lengkap dengan hiasan rambut berupa rambut rakun kesayangannya. Dari ekspresi bosan yang ia pasang, tampak jelas bahwa Xanxus telah berada di sana sejak lama.

"Kau terlambat, sampah."

"Ya, maaf!"

Squalo mempercepat langkahnya, dan kini berdiri tepat di depan Xanxus. Cengiran penuh percaya dirinya yang biasa muncul dan dibalas oleh dengusan oleh sang bos.

"Aku menepati janjiku. Aku mengikutimu hingga saat ini."

"Hmph. Janjimu tidak berakhir sampai di sini, hiu sombong."

"_Voooiii!_ Ini namanya kebanggaan! Kebanggaan!"

"Terserah."

Xanxus membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan, karena ia tahu Squalo akan mengikutinya, sesuai janjinya. Tapi tentu saja, Squalo mengekor pada junjungannya itu bukan tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Mau ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Neraka."

Sebelah alis Squalo terangkat naik. Dia sama sekali tidak terkejut, tidak. Dia lebih merasa heran karena Xanxus tampak begitu tenang, padahal mereka akan ke tempat paling mengerikan dan ditakuti oleh seluruh umat manusia.

"Kita lihat apakah Satan yang disebut-sebut menyerupaiku itu memang patut ditakuti. Dan kau," Xanxus berhenti sejenak, mengerling melewati bahunya, lalu melanjutkan, "akan terus menemaniku sampai akhir. Kau paham?"

Beberapa kerjapan mata kemudian, dan Squalo tertawa sembari mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Glossarium:**

[1] _Farsi da parte!_ : Minggir!; (bahasa Italia)

[2] Starka : vodka produksi perusahaan Polmos Szczecin yang kadar alkoholnya 50%.

[3] Stolichnaya : vodka yang diproduksi di Russia, dengan kadar alkohol 35% - 50%.

[4] _Per l'eternità? _: Untuk selamanya?; (bahasa Italia)

[5] _Ti seguirò per tutta la vita e oltre. Qualunque cosa succeda._ : Aku akan mengikutimu seumur hidup dan seterusnya. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Oke, saya nyaris ga pernah bikin fanfiksi dengan tokoh Xanxus dan Squalo di dalamnya. Jadi maaf saja ya kalau merasa "ini kok OOC gini sih?" ._. Terus, semoga aja fluffnya terasa -_- /author gagal

Sekali lagi, happy birthday, budota XD R&R?


End file.
